As microprocessors advance in complexity and operating rate, the heat generated in microprocessors during operation increases and the demands on cooling systems for microprocessors also escalate. Cooling systems for microprocessors have been proposed in which a coolant such as water is circulated through narrow channels (known as “microchannels”) which are close to or formed in the microprocessor die. One issue that may be encountered in microchannel cooling systems is potential difficulty in connecting tubes for the coolant path to the cover of a microchannel assembly.